Insane.EXE: Resurgence
Insane.EXE: Resurgence is an upcoming role playing horror game being developed by Swagg Studios and R Entertainment. It is being distributed by Dark Realm Interactive through RECON Games . It is a sequel to the universally acclaimed 2014 video game Insane.EXE. It is to be the first entry in the series by Swagg Studios to be co-developed with another developer. It was announced on May 21, 2016, almost two months from the previous entry's second anniversary. It was expected to be released on August 23, 2016, one day after the two year anniversary when Insane.EXE launched, but was delayed due to some restructuring. The game is expected to release on September 20, 2019 for Windows, Mac, and Linux. Plot Currently set 20 years after the events of Insane.EXE, this game starts off with the character Hyman who has to find his son Daniel after the reincarnating of the menace Mr. Exe and the kidnapping of his son from him. Development Development was originally planned by Swagg Studios, but because they left after the remake of Evilgami, they halted development of the game and gave it to RECON to start it. RECON founded R Entertainment originally to create original RPG Games like their planned project Alone in the Dark which got cancelled due to Swagg Studios closure and then got the franchise rights from them to make the game. The game started development in July 2016. The studio R Entertainment used any engines that were used by Swagg Studios to make the game possible. In 2019, R Entertainment changed their engine from RPG Maker VX Ace to RPG Maker MV as their primary engine for development. Release The game was originally set to release on August 23, 2016, just one day after the two year anniversary of the game's launch, but was delayed to 2017. For people who have played the original Insane.EXE and Insane.EXE Definitive Edition, they get early access to the game whenever the developers have the chance. In December 2017, Insane.EXE Resurgence was cancelled and RECON Games had closed its development offices on February 28, 2018. RECON had stepped down from game development in favor of a brand name publishing label of Dark Realm Interactive. R Entertainment would be sold to DRI with the liquidation. On March 7, 2019, RECON Games had made an announcement regarding the game's status. It was confirmed that the game is still happening, with a surprise release for August 20, 2019, which is two days before the first game's five year anniversary. Its first reveal trailer is set to release March 14. On June 11, 2019, RECON announced that Swagg Studios has been officially revived to work on this entry with R Entertainment. On August 19, 2019, one day before its release, the game was delayed by one month due to issues with the engine. Expansion During the RECON Games Special Event on June 24, 2019, they revealed that Insane.EXE: Resurgence would have DLC in the form of an entirely new game. The new game, known as The IT Expansion, is based on Stephen King's best selling novel. The IT Expansion is expected to be released on September 3, 2019. It was delayed to September 27 following another delay with Resurgence.